courtlylovefandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Catherine deGrey
Lady Catherine DeGrey is the daughter of the now deceased Lord Charles de Grey and his wife, Lady Eileen de Grey and niece of Archbishop Norman Walker. History ﻿Early History The daughter of Lord Charles deGrey and his wife Lady Eileen deGrey nee Cortese. Through her mother she had some tiny semblance of French heritage, but it was very little . Catherine was the third child and the oldest/only daughter of the family. Catherine was born at a point in time when her parents marriage was slowly beginning to fall apart. Her father spent much of his time at court with her two older brothers, and Eileen was more or less secluded in the English countryside raising her daughter. Even when she was young Catherine could see the lack of love in her parents relationship, a marriage that had been one of convenience and had been arranged instead of being one of love. Neither of her parents had really come to love each other though they certainly knew how to fake it by then. Catherine adored her mother, so much so that she was attached to her instead of the nurse her father had assigned to help her mother. Catherine was sure that there was a reason behind her father's little stunt she could see it a mile away but at the time she didn't care. While much of her early life and education was dictated by her mother it was obvious to Catherine that her father was going to want some part in it. When she was around nine years old, her parent's marriage reached the tilting point. Her mother had spent nine years trying in vain to make the marriage work despite her husband's affairs, but she found herself unable to overlook them any longer. Soon afterwards, Catherine's parents went their separate ways, her mother returning to France and her father having Catherine raised by a governess. Catherine found herself growing more and more unsatisfied with the way that her father had reacted with the fact that he was so willing to overlook his own daughter, and forced herself to avoid him. Whenever her brother's visited her she gave them all of her attention that she had and they in turn gave her all of theirs. But her father? As far as Catherine was concerned he didn't deserve what her brother's got,. and he didn't get it. For the next five years, Catherine was secluded within the English countryside unaware of what her father doing and what was going on at court. When she was twelve, her father took her to the English court, but she didn't settle in off the bat, she was secluded for the first few months only really accepting the visitations of her two older brothers. Her rebellious streak at that time was apparent, and it was all it took for her father to finally come to his senses and realize that his own daughter's actions were of his creation. The two of them managed to mend their relationship more than a little bit, but Catherine was never going to allow it to mend enough that she could ever forgive him for what her mother did. For what he had done that caused Eileen to leave. Her father wanted her married off, but when Catherine met a fellow lord at the court, she fell in love. The two married not because they were betrothed but because they were in love. Their marriage met with resistance from Catherine's father but her uncle was supportive of it. Around the same time, Catherine became a lady in waiting to Queen Anne. It was going to be an incident that led to something else farther down the road. Catherine spent two years in Queen Anne's service before her father instructed her to become the king's mistress, it was an instruction that was argued against by her uncle. However, Catherine despite her distrust for her father was surprisingly loyal to her family and did as she was told. Catherine became Geoffrey's mistress, and it didn't take long before she fell pregnant. Catherine was upset when without her knowledge Geoffrey came up with a plan. Catherine and the queen would leave court for the seven months that Catherine was showing. If she had a son, the child would be claimed as Anne's and become crown prince. If it was a daughter, she would be outed as Catherine's and receive no titles. In the English countryside, Catherine gave birth to a son, who was named Geoffrey Writingham II, and crowned as the Prince of England. Upon her return to court, Catherine was met with fierce resistance from her uncle who still didn't understand why she had done as she had been told. But that didn't stop Catherine. She flaunted the fact that the king loved her instead of his wife in court, and she doesn't really care what Anne thinks of her. Catherine has never tired of being showered with gifts of all kinds, but none are greater than having the love of the king at night. Catherine has spent the past sixteen years watching her own son grow up, not caring if the queen still held a grudge, was still upset that he had been forced to pretend. Catherine knows, and understands that the entire court knows that she is Geoffrey's mother, but they will never admit it or say it out loud. By twenty-five, Catherine had secured herself a place in the English court - both as the King's mistress and as the lady in waiting to Anne. Catherine didn't blink or cry when her husband was killed in a jousting accident, but she's also never been confined to one man. Catherine is called to the beds of other men when she is free, knowledge that is kept secret. Catherine was devastated when her father died a year after she turned 26, more so than her two elder brothers were. However, her mother's death has struck an odd chord within Catherine's own personality, a chord that has made her realize that her mother was probably not as motherly as she could have been. Catherine didn't mourn her and instead focused her attention on the current events. These days, Catherine flaunts her status in front of Anne, in front of the court, being called to both the beds of other men and the kings. Personality Coming soon! Relationships Coming soon! Facts *tba *tba *tba